


Trying To Tell You No But My Body Keep On Telling You Yes

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Band, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin'e azıcık, minnacık, ufacık aşık olabilirdi.





	Trying To Tell You No But My Body Keep On Telling You Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trying To Tell You No But My Body Keep On Telling You Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531209) by seisdemayo. 

[KAI ✘ SEHUN ❝one more night❞](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhkvClxJuv8)

“1, 2, 3.”

Kris bagetleriyle alçak sesle saydıktan sonra basın gümbürtüsü duyuldu ve hemen ardından hafif regi bir ritimle gitar onu takip etti.

_“Yemin ederim ki,”_ Kai ortasından sıkıca kavradığı mikrofona doğru eğildiğinde mikrofon da eğilmişti. Diğer dizeyi söylemeden önce dudaklarını yalamak için ağzını açarken yüzünün kenarından bir damla ter süzüldü.

_“Seninle sadece bir gece daha kalacağım.”_

Tao’nun parmakları tuşenin üzerinde profesyonelce hareket ederken Kris’in kafasıyla eşlik ettiği davullar onu takip ediyordu ve sonrasında gözlerini kapatarak kendi ritmine odaklanmış gitarıyla Yixing devam ediyordu.

Çok uzun süre baktığını fark edince Sehun neredeyse kendi kısmını kaçıracaktı. Kendi kısmını birkaç saniye beceriksizce yapmıştı, davulcularından sert bir bakış kazanmıştı ve ritmi yakaladığında rahatlamayla iç çekti; kalbini göğsündeki güm güm atışlarını hissedebiliyordu. Hızlanması kesinlikle onun hatası değildi; nedeni bu değildi. Son birkaç gündür nasıl _onun_ olduğunu idrak edemiyordu.

Lanet olsun bu saçma platonik aşka.

Sehun pratiğe odaklanmak için başını iki yana salladı. Eğer bir nota daha kaçırırsa arkasındaki sarışın davulcunun bakışları altında Sevgililer Gününe kızarmış et olarak girecekti. Yutkundu ve çaldıkları Maroon 5’ın One More Night şarkısının ritmine kendisini bırakmaya çalıştı.

_“Ama bebeğim, yine sen, yine sen, beni kendine aşık ediyorsun.”_ Kai anlık bir duraklama yaşadı.

_“Evet, aklımı kullanmayı bıraktım, kafamı kullanmayı, her şeyi bıraktım.” _

_“Vücuduma saplandın, vücuduma, dövme gibi.”_

Kalçalarını baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde sallarken Kai inadına beyaz tişörtünü kaldırıyordu.

Sehun aynı zamanda bakmamış olmayı diliyordu. Ama bakmıştı. Önündeki görüntüyle yanakları hemen kızarmıştı. Kai’nin teni esmerken – ışık vurduğu zaman altın rengi oluyordu, Sehun bunu uzun zaman önce keşfetmişti, -- Sehun ise solgun tenliydi. Esmer tenin kendi solgun, beyaz teninde nasıl görüneceğini birkaç kez… hatta bir çok kez hayal ettiğini inkar etmeyecekti.

Tenindeki yanmayı saklamak için bakışlarını kaçırdı Sehun. Şimdi kimsenin onu izlemediğinden emindi çünkü Kris kendi davuluna odaklanmış görünüyordu; müziği ve o olduğunda Yixing her zaman kendi dünyasında oluyordu ve Tao üyelerinin yapabildiklerine hayran olmakla meşguldü. Kai ise…

Kai aralarındaki assolistti her zaman. Alfabeyi söyler gibi ahenk tutuyordu. Her zaman sanki gerçekten performans sergiliyorlarmış gibi prova yapardı. Belirli objelerle seyircileri olduğunu düşünerek göz kontağı kurardı. Muhtemelen bu yüzden insanlardan bu kadar çok sevgi görüyorlardı. Herkes Kai’nin gözlerindeki şarkıyı hissedebiliyordu.

Ama Sehun yine de bakışlarını kaçırdı. Kaya gibi sertken onu yargılayacak bir kişi vardı aralarında. _Kendisi._

_“Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh.” _Sehun bu sefer kendi kısmını kaçırmadı.

Her zaman Kai’nin arkasında vokallik yapıyordu ve kendi kısmını söylerken aynı zamanda gitarını çalıyordu.

_“Evet, bebeğim bana bir gece daha ver.”_

Kai o dizede gülümseyerek kendisine bakınca Sehun bir saniyeliğine donmuştu.

_ “Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh.” _Sehun gözlerini onunkilere kilitleyerek tekrarladı.

_“Evet, bebeğim bana bir gece daha ver!” _Kai hâlâ ona bakıyordu.

Sehun yeniden yapmıştı ve bundan zevk almaya başlamıştı.

_“Evet, bebeğim bana bir gece daha ver!” _Kai yeniden _seyircilerine_ baktı ve hepsini davet ediyormuş gibi ellerini kaldırdı.

Sehun hayal kırıklığının kendini sarmaladığını hissediyordu. Kai’nin o sözleri her zaman kendisine söylemesini hayal ediyordu. Tabii ki de bunun için hazır bir cevabı vardı.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

O anlamadan şarkı bitmişti bile. Yixing gitarıyla son vuruşunu yaptı ve Sehun kendini armut koltuğa bıraktı. Yorulmuştu.

Kai tüm gün aklını kurcalamıştı.

Aptal platonik aşkı uzun süre daha bitmeyecek gibiydi.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

“Şarkı listesine karar verdin mi?” Kai elindeki kağıdı şu anda Fender Strat çalan Yixing'e uzattı. Yixing onu Kai’nin elinden almadan şöyle bir baktı ve Kris’e doğru kafasını salladı.

Kai yüzündeki soğuk ifadeyle yanına geldiğinde uzun olan sarışın çubuklarıyla oynuyordu. “Başka öneri?”

“Tao’ya sor.” Kris, Kai’ye bakmadan havada davul çalar gibi yaparak yanıtladı.

“Tao.” Kai seslendi ama siyah saçlı Çinli adam bass gitarıyla sevişmekle meşguldü; parmaklarını yavaşça tuşede dolandırıyor ve herhangi bir çizik arıyordu.

Homurdanmıştı. “Sehun.”

Kai omuz silkti ve hâlâ armut koltukta gözleri kapalı bir şekilde nefesini düzenleyen Sehun’un yanına gitti.

Kai yanına oturduğunda Sehun’un kısmının havaya kalkmasına neden olmuştu. Kai geriye yaslanıp kolunu Sehun’un geniş omuzlarına attığında onu şaşırtmıştı. Sehun gözlerini açtığında bakışlarını gölgeleyen bir kağıt vardı.

“Yarın için şarkı listesi. Eklemek istediğin bir şey var mı?”

Ses tonu Sehun’un kollarına ve omurgasına bir ürpertinin yayılmasına neden olurken onun ne dediğini kavramıştı; renkli bulutların ve kelebeklerin gökkuşağına doğru hareket ettiğini hayal ediyordu.

“Yüce İsa.” dedi.

“Ne?” Kai de çok yorgundu o yüzden başını Sehun’un omuzlarına yaslamış kağıdı Sehun’un eline tutuşturmuştu, böyle uyuyabilirdi.

“Çok ağırsın!” Sehun, Kai’yi armut koltuktan itti ve Kai kıçının üzerine yere düştü. Sehun paniklemişti ama kalbi hızlanırken bunu yansıtmadı. Kai arkasını okşayarak hâlâ yerde oturuyordu ve daha fazla hareket edemeyeceği için yere uzandı.

Sehun hızla şarkı listesini kontrol etti ve Kai’nin yorgun görüntüsüne acıyordu.

“Bu yeterince iyi.” dedikten sonra yere kalktı ve kağıdı Kai’nin alnına yapıştırdı. Bacağını tekmeleyerek konuştu. “Armut koltuk senindir.”

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Sevgililer Günü ve Paperdreams sizi onların birleştiği büyük bir olaya davet ediyordu. Kai ve grubu son birkaç gündür bu yüzden meşguldüler; geceki konserlerine hazırlanıyorlardı.

Çoğu çiftin gelip eğleneceği kesindi. Sehun’un hayatında özel birisi yoktu o yüzden hiç heyecanlı değildi. Aile diyebileceği takımıyla kutlama yapacaktı nasılsa.

Ve tabii ki, Kai vardı.

Kris davullarını ayarlarken Yixing bacakları kenarda sarkacak şekilde sahnede yerini ayarlıyor ve gitarını akort ediyordu. Tao eyeliner’ı akmış mı diye lavaboda onu kontrol ediyordu –memleketteyken güzel ellere sahip Koreli bir arkadaşından öğrendiği beceriydi bu – bu yüzden hâlâ sahnede yoktu.

Sehun, Yixing gibi gitarını akort etmiyordu. İki saat önce yorulmuştu ve sorun olmadığını bildiği halde gitarını kontrol etmeye katlanamayacaktı. Önemli olan Kai’nin şu anda nerede olduğuydu. Geç kalmıştı ve Sehun her 30 saniyede bir saatine bakarak saatinin mi bozuk olduğunu yoksa Kai’nin mi geç kaldığını anlamaya çalışıyordu. O neredeyse hiç geç kalmazdı.

“Evet, bebeğim bana bir gece daha ver.” Sehun hoparlörlerden birine oturmuş parmaklarıyla ritim tutarken kendini eğlendirmek ve sıkıntısını geçirmek için şarkı söylüyordu.

“Sana hayır demeye çalışıyorum ama bedenim sana evet diyor.” Saatini yeniden kontrol ederken şarkıya devam ediyordu. Etraftaki kalabalık artmıştı ve Kai’den hâlâ bir işaret yoktu.

_Ve o anda göründü._

Kai’nin yüzünde kocaman gülümsemeyle –Sehun o gülümsemeye karşılık vermişti – onlara doğru koşarken Sehun ayağa kalktığında Kai’nin ellerine düştü bakışları.

Yüzündeki gülümseme yavaşça silinmişti. Kim Jongin’in elinde sarı çiçekler vardı.

“Affedersiniz.” Kai sevimli bir şekilde ensesini kaşıdı. “Trafiğe takıldım.”

Küçük bir gülümsemeyle üyelerden özür diledi. Kris boğazına çubuk dayayıp onu yemek için kızartırdı ama daha sonra bunun için yeterince zamanı olacaktı. Başlamaları gerekiyordu.

“Kalkın.” Kris emredici bir fısıltıyla söyledi ve Kai sadece bununla kaldığı için şanslı olduğunu biliyordu. Tao saçları dikilmiş ve gözleri torbaları kadar kalın bir şekilde eyelinerlı bir halde yanında belirdi.

Kai bir elinde çiçeklerle mikrofona gitti.

“Selam millet.” Buz gibi geceyi aydınlatan seksi bir sesle söyledi ve kalabalık beklentiyle onlara döndü. Kim Jongin’in sesine hep aşıktılar. Birkaç kız biraz uzaktan çığlık attı ve Kai yarım ağızla gülümsedi.

“Sevgililer Gününüz kutlu olsun.” Başını sırıtarak yana yatırdığında kalabalıktan kıkırtılar yükselti ve erkekler eşlerini öptüler.

“Kız arkadaşım seni istiyor!” Sağ tarafından bir erkek bağırdığında kalabalık kahkahaya boğuldu.

Kai şaşırmış numarası yaparak ağzından bir “oh” sesi çıkardı ve daha sonra gülümsemesi yüzünü kapladı.

“Affedersiniz. Bu gece erişime kapalıyım.” Kadınlardan itiraz sesleri yükselmişti. Birkaç erkek de “Haksızlık!!” diye bağırmıştı. Kai’nin dudaklarında yaramaz bir gülümseme asılıydı.

“Ama söz veriyorum, bu anı değerli kılacağız, bebeğim!” Kai erkeksiz bir bağırmayla mikrofondan duyurdu. Kalabalıktan çığlıklar geliyordu.

Sehun’un yüzündeki kaş çatışı derinleşti. Kai’nin sahipli olduğunu hiç duymamıştı. Çiçekler ne içindi? Daha önce hiç kız arkadaşı olduğunu söylememişti. Ne zaman kız arkadaşı olmuştu?

Kai onay için arkasındaki üyelere baktı. Kris başparmağını kaldırdı. Kai su şişesini almak ve çiçekleri güvenli bir yere koymak için sinirli Sehun’un yanından geçerek sahnenin arkasına gitti.

“Hazır mısınız?” Kai yerini alır almaz Kris mikrofonla sordu.

“Evet, hazırız.” Kai baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde gülümseyerek rastgele bir kıza göz kırpıtı.

“1, 2, 3.”

_“Sen ve ben zorlanıyoruz…”_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Sehun o süre boyunca yüzünü ifadesiz tutmayı başarmıştı. 13 şarkının sonuna gelmişlerdi ve diğeri son şarkılarıydı. Eğlenmiyordu. Kendisine Sevgililer Gününde hiç eğlenmediği için olabileceğini söylüyordu. Ona göre sıradan bir gündü işte.

Daha önce hiç ilişkisi olmadı değildi. Olmuştu. Bir keresinde lisedeki sunbaesiyleydi. Ona karşı gerçekten iyi bir sunbaeydi, bebeksi bir yüzü vardı ve insanlar her zaman Sehun’un ondan büyük olduğunu düşünürdü. İlişkileri sevimliydi. Ama ayrıca kısa sürmüştü. İşler onun için yolunda gitmemişti. Sehun müziğe aşıktı. Sunbaesi bunun bir şaka olduğunu düşünüyordu. Daha sonra, onur belgesiyle mezun olup üniversiteye gitmişti. Sehun aynı yılı tekrar etmişti çünkü müziğe kendini kaptırdığı için okulunu önemsememişti.

Ama önemli değildi. Sehun grubuyla çalmayı seviyordu.

Sevgililer Gününün onun için sıradan bir gün olması da değişmemişti. Romantizm herkes için işlemiyordu.

Önemli değil, diye düşündü Sehun. Yaptığı işe zaten delicesine aşıktı.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Şu anda anlayamadığı şey, her geçen saniye neden acı çektiğiydi. Kai’nin son sahne için boynunu rahatlatmasını izliyordu ve ruh halinin yerlere düştüğünü hissediyordu.

_‘Senin bir ilişkin yok diye diğerlerinin ilişkisi olamaz diye bir şey yok,’_ kendi kendine düşünüyordu.

_‘Kai defolup gidebilir ve bu gece istediği kişiyi becerebilir, umursamamalısın,’_ Sehun kafasının içinde kendisini azarlıyordu.

_‘Kai’yi de sikeyim, bu geceki başka birisini de sikeyim, siktir lan!’_ Sehun tek bir hamlede su şişesini boğazına dikti; suyun boynuna doğru akmasına izin verdi.

“Sehun.” Kris seslendiğinde ifadesizce ona baktı.

“Ne var?”

“Son sahne?” Kris ona sabırsızca bakıyordu.

“Dostum. Kai’yle düet yap.” Yixing yanına geldi ve elindeki kağıdı işaret etti. Şarkı listesi.

**Second To None. Party Version. Kai ft. Sehun.**

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman olmuştu._ Second To None? _Daha önce şarkı listesine bakmıştı ve nasıl bu şarkıyı hatırlayamazdı?

Ya da yerdeki Kai’ye çok odaklandığı için gözünden kaçmıştı.

“İşinin başına dön.” Yixing onu gitarı omuzlarında gevşekçe sarkan bir şekilde öne doğru ittirdi. Tao ona “garipsin” bakışı atıyordu. Ve Kai orada onu bekliyordu.

Sehun yutkundu. Kai’nin istediğini becermeye izinli olduğunu ve ona bakmanın aklını değiştireceğine dair kendini ikna etmeye çalışıyordu. Kai bu gece kimseyi becermeyecekti. _Kimseyi—_

“Hazır mısın Sehun?” Kai dilini çıkararak dudağının kenarına dokundu ama Sehun dudaklarındaki samimi gülümsemeyi görebiliyordu. Kalbi anında teklemişti.

Sehun kafasını salladı ve Kai seyircilere döndü.

“Bu bizim son sahnemiz! Umarım bu gece eğlenmişsinizdir!”

Yixing'in gitarı ve Tao’nun bası soğuk gecede yankılanmaya başlamıştı.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Son şarkı boyunca Sehun, Kai’den kalp-çarptıran, ruhu-delen ve iç çamaşırını-ıslatan bakışlar aldığına emindi. Nasıl değerlendireceğini bilmiyordu ama sanki ona bir mesaj gönderir gibiydi. Ama Sehun nasıl anlayabilirdi? Aklından geçen şeyler Kai’yi soymak ve onu orada o bakışların altında almaktı. Nasıl tutarlı olabilirdi?

Gece seyircilerin alkışları ve tezahüratlarıyla sona erdiğinde Sehun sahnenin arkasında kafasına yeni bir su şişesini dikmişti. Başarılarından dolayı memnuniyet duyarken aynı zamanda yorgundu. Sessizce ceketini çıkararak sadece siyah üstlüğüyle kaldı ve sırtını soğuk duvara dayadı.

Gözleri önündeki çiçeklere yöneldiğinde kaşları çatılmıştı.

Bir el onları kaldırdı ve Sehun önündeki görüntüyle neredeyse tükürüğünde boğulacaktı. Kai üstünü çıkarmıştı ve yarı çıplak halde ona gülümsüyordu.

“Mükemmel sahneydi.” Kai iltifattan sonra başını salladı ve buketi bir eline aldı. “Bu gece ben de parti var. Geliyor musun?”

“Olur.” Sehun hemen yanıtladı. Gözleri yeniden elindeki çiçeklere takıldı. “Randevun olduğunu düşünmüştüm?”

“Olmak üzereydi.” Kai sırıttı ve onu orada bıraktı. Sehun hareketini garip bulmuştu ama yine de arkasından gitti. Kai üstsüz halde dışarı çıktığında herkesin çığlıklarıyla Sehun ceketini alarak Kai’ye fırlattı. Kai, Sehun’un ceketini giyerek ona minnetle gülümsedi. Sehun ise sadece gözlerini devirmişti.

Kai’nin evine sürdüler ve Sehun bunu şüphe uyandıracak şekilde sessiz buluyordu.

“Kris, Tao ve diğerleri nerede?”

“Çoktan gittiler.” Kai kapıyı anahtarla açtı ve ışıkları yaktı. Ev boştu.

“Gittiler derken…?” Sehun kaşlarını sabırsızca Kai’ye çattı. Eğer ona şaka yapıyorsa bunu ödetirdi.

“Eve gittiler.” Kai, Sehun’u umursamadan içeri çekti ve kapıyı kapattı. Sehun’un ceketini çıkararak askıya astı.

“Parti olduğunu sanıyordum.” Sehun dilini şaklattı ve kaşlarını kaldırdı. Yorgundu ve gecenin yarısı Kai’nin birisine teklif ettiğini izlemek anlamına geliyorsa bu uyumak istiyordu.

Kai’nin elindeki çiçekler Sehun’un yüzüne doğru uçmuştu.

“Ne bu?” Sehun buket yüzüne çarpınca yakalamıştı.

“Bazen çok yavaşsın.” Kai’nin dudaklarında yaramaz bir gülümseme vardı. Kıkırdadı.

“Ne?” Sehun zayıf bir şekilde sordu. Şakaya gelemezdi, özellikle şaka ona yapılıyorsa.

“Çok yavaş.” Kai ona doğru geldi ve kafasına hafiften vurdu. “Sana çiçekleri verdim ve sen hâlâ anlamadın.”

Sehun sarı çiçeklere baktı. Sonra Kai’nin kelimeleri zihninde yankılandı.

“NE?”

“Ne?” Kai masumca sordu.

Sehun’un ağzı açık kalmıştı. “Kim Jongin, benden hoşlandığını mı söylüyorsun?”

Kai küstahça sırıttı. “Sen ne düşünüyorsun?”

“Düşünmek istemiyorum! Son birkaç gündür zaten düşünüyorum!” Sehun sızlandı ve çiçekleri Kai’nin göğsüne ittirdi.

“Söylemek istemiyorum.” Kai reddetti ve ona çocukça arkasını döndü.

“Sen son zamanlarda düşündüğünü söyleyene kadar olmaz.” Kai yaramazca söyledi.

Sehun dikkatle düşündü. Kai’nin böyle olduğunu bilmiyordu. Doğru, Kai’nin hayatında hiç kız arkadaşı olmamıştı ama bu onun otomatikman gay olduğunu göstermezdi. Sehun, Kai’nin çekingen bir tip olduğunu düşünmüştü her zaman; seçiciydi ve ona göre bir kız bulamamıştı hâlâ. Ama bu… bu başka türlüsünü gösteriyordu.

Ve hayır, kızları çılgına çeviren, her bekar kızın gönlünde olan ve bütün hepsinin sahip olmak istediği önündeki bu insan ona çiçek verip ne anlama geldiğini düşündüğünü ona söylüyordu.

Sehun bunu yararına kullanmayacaktı. Hepsi onun hatasıydı. Beraber baştan çıkarıcı bir seks şarkısı söylediler diye Kai’nin dürtülerine yenilmesine izin veremezdi. Onu deli gibi istemesine rağmen.

“Ya, Kim Jongin!” Sehun ona döndü ve çiçekleri eline doğru fırlattı. Buket yere düşmüştü.

“Kendin hallet. Ben eve gidiyorum.” Sehun arkasını döndü ve kapıya yöneldi.

Kai’nin yüzü kızarmıştı. “Beni ret mi ediyorsun?”

“Tabii ki!” Sehun hemen cevap verdi. “Evet!”

“Neden?” Kai’nin yüzü ciddileşmişti. Yaramaz havası gitmişti ve yüzüne tokat yemiş gibi hissediyordu.

“Kim Jongin, sen gay değilsin. Benden hoşlanamazsın.”

“Ama sen benden hoşlanıyorsun!” Kai kendinden emin şekilde söyledi. Sehun biraz durakladı.

“Karşılık veriyorsun demek değil!” Sehun utandırıcı itiraf karşısında saçlarına asılmak istiyordu. Bu konuşma bittikten sonra ertesi gün Kai’nin yüzüne nasıl bakacaktı?

“Ama birisi bir kişiden hoşlandığında ve o kişi de ondan hoşlandığında, bu işe yarar diye düşündüm.” Kai bir kaşını kaldırdı. Sehun onu reddettiği için hâlâ kırgındı.

“Yani benden gerçekten hoşlanıyorsun?” Sehun farkındalıkla soluğunu tuttu. Kolay olmayacaktı.

Kai yerdeki çiçekleri alarak onlara baktı. “Özellikle bu günü bekledim.”

Bir şey Sehun’un kalbini sıkıyordu. Neden onun üzerinde etkisi vardı?

“Tamam. Gidebilirsin.” Kai sinirle söyledi ve ona baktı.

Sehun yerinde donmuş kalmıştı. Ne söylemesi gerekiyordu? Tamam mı?

Kai yeniden konuştuğunda Sehun hâlâ sonuçları düşünüyordu kafasında.

“Eğer 5 saniye içinde gitmezsen, seni öpmek zorundayım.”

Lanet olsun.

Bu Sehun’un hayatındaki en büyük baştan çıkarmaydı. Ne yapacağını düşünürken kaç saniye geçmişti?

“Ben—“

Ama Kai üç büyük adımda önünde belirmişti. Kai durduğunda dudakları arasında sadece bir santim vardı.

“Sadece bu tek gece.”

Bahane çok sıradan ama ağırdı aynı zamanda. Kai aralarındaki mesafeyi kapattı ve Sehun sadece derin bir nefes alabilmişti.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Nasıl oldu da mutfağa geldiklerini hatırlamaya çalışırken Sehun’un düşünceleri düzensizleşmişti. Ama sesli tıngırtılar mutfakta net bir şekilde duyuluyordu. Kai tezgahın üzerinde onu kendinden geçmişçesine öperken Sehun’un sırtı gümüş çatal bıçak takıma değmişti. Ona zor kullanarak karşılık veriyordu; Kai’nin baskın diline yenildiğini kabul ettiğinden değildi. Üstlerini çıkarmışlardı ve Sehun, Kai’nin boynu ve sırtını tırnaklıyordu.

“Hng.” Kai köprücük kemiklerinin hemen üzerindeki noktayı emerek solgun tene morumsu bir renk katarken Sehun inlemişti; diğer eli onu belinden çekiştirdiğinde Sehun kalçaları üzerinde kalkarak bacaklarını Kai’nin etrafına dolamıştı. Kai dudaklarını boynundan ayırmadan onu masaya götürdü ve üzerine yerleştirdi. Sehun’u uzandırdıktan sonra masada üzerine çıkmak için bir saniyeliğinde ondan ayrılmıştı.

“Kırılmayacak mı?” Sehun sert tahta masaya Kai ağırlığını ekleyince korkuyla sordu.

Kai sırıttı. “Seni burada becermeyeceğim.”

Kai onu öperek başka bir seviyeye götürürken Sehun tüyler ürpertici hissiyle sakinleşmeye çalışıyordu. sert zeminde yapmayacakları için mi yoksa gerçekten bunu yapacakları için mi heyecanlı olduğundan emin değildi

Kai işine geri dönmüştü; üst bedenini öpüyor, ısırıyor ve mühürlüyordu.

“Oral seks yapmanda sıkıntı var mı?” Kai’nin yanaklarında kızarıklık vardı ve bu Sehun’u daha da cesur yapmıştı. Sehun ona cevap olarak dudaklarını yaladı ve Kai dudağını ısırdı.

Sehun tereddüt etmeden Kai’nin pantolonuna uzandı ve yarı sert üyeyi çekiştirerek özgür bıraktı. Sehun’un elinin en yakın arkadaşına harikalar yaratmasını izlerken üzerindeki Kai güçsüzce soluyordu. Sehun onu zorla çekiştirince Kai birkaç kez inildedi ve bu Kai’nin yüzünün önünde diz çöktürmüştü. Sehun’un göğsüne oturduğunda Sehun dirseklerinden destek alarak doğrulmuş haldeydi.

Sehun’un dudaklarının üyesinin başına kapandığını hissedince Kai derin bir nefes aldı. İzlemek onu sertleştiriyordu ve Sehun’un dilini dolaştırması onu kenara itiyordu. Sehun gövdesini sıkıca kavradı ve eti ovmaya başladı. Sehun’un emerken çıkardığı ve yalama seslerini ikisi de dinlerken yumuşak inlemeler mutfakta yankılanıyordu.

“Ugh.” Sehun onu derince içine çektiğinde Kai verdiği zevkten dolayı patlamak üzereyken elleri ve dizleri üzerine düşmüştü. Sehun elini onun üst ve alt bölgelerinde gezdiriyordu. Kendi üyesine uzandı ve Kai’nin hayatında tattığı en iyi oral seksi verirken kendisini okşuyordu.

Kai sertçe Sehun’un ağzına girip çıkmaya başlayınca masanın bacakları titremeye başlamıştı. Ancak aniden kendini geri çekti ve Sehun’un dudaklarını aceleyle öptü.

“Yatak.” Dudaklarına karşı fısıldadıktan sonra masadan indi ve Sehun’u mutfaktan odasına götürdü. Birkaç kere buraya beraber gelmişlerdi. Genelde provalardan sonra takılırlardı ya da bazen yeni şarkı yazmak istediklerinde birbirine eşlik ederlerdi. Ama şu anda farklı bir nedenden dolayı buradaydılar.

Sehun’u ıslak bir öpücüğün içine çekerken Kai yatağa kadar bekleyememişti. İkisi de yumuşak bir hareketle yatağa düştüler ve kafaları tokuştu.

“Ah!”

“Ah.” Kai tısladı ve alnını okşadı.

Sehun kıkırdadı.

“Komik olan ne?”

“Bakir misin?”

Kai bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Evet.”

Sehun, Kai’nin dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurmak için dirseğinin yardımıyla eğildi. “Tahmin etmemiştim.”

“Ve sen değilsin?”

“Değilim.”

“Tahmin etmemiştim.”

Sehun koluna vurdu. Tuhaf bir pozisyondaydılar, Kai’nin üyesi üzerinde uzandığı için Sehun’un karnına batıyordu.

Kai ona uzun, nefes kesen bir öpücük daha verdi. “Hadi ama, bekaretimi Sevgililer Gününde alman için 10 dakikamız kaldı.”

“Bunu mu amaçlıyordun?”

Kai omuz silktikten sonra dudaklarına yeniden gömülerek ısırmaya başladı. Çok geçmeden soğuk hava çıplak bedenlerine vurmuştu ve kalçaları ritimle dans ederken Kai kendilerini örtünün altına soktu. İnlemeler ve hırıltılar dudaklarında dökülüyordu ve tenlerinin birbirine çarpması kendi ritimlerini oluşturuyordu.

Sehun bacaklarını Kai’nin kalçalarının altına doladı ve Kai etkileyici bir şekilde onu eğdi.

“Sadece biraz daha.”

Sehun her vuruştu inliyor, küfrediyor ve hırıltılı sesler çıkarıyordu. Kai’nin kulaklarında yeni bir tarz müzik yaratıyordu ve bağımlılık yapıcıydı. Daha sert yaparak derinlerine vurarak ikisinin de titremesini neden oluyordu.

“Ben gele—“

“Ben de—“

İkisi de aynı anda boşalırken uzun bir inleme bıraktılar.

“Siktir!” Kai onları zirveye taşırken Sehun baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde mırıldandı.

“Urgh.” Kai, Sehun’un üzerine yığıldı ve yüzünü Sehun’un altındaki yastığa gömdü.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

“Yani amaç Sevgililer Gününde skor yapmaktı?”

“Hm.” Kai cevap olarak hımladı.

“Yani bu sadece bir gecelikti?” Sehun sordu.

“Evet.” Kai başını Sehun’un omzuna gömdü ve orayı öptü.

Sehun onun hareketiyle aniden sinirlenmişti. Bununla kalbinin kırıldığını hissetmişti. Bu gecelik enstrüman mı olmuştu sadece? Şarkıyı beraber söyledikleri için Kai’nin dürtüleri yüzünden olduğu doğru muydu?

Kai içinden çıktı ve yanına kendini bıraktı. yatakta Sehun’un üzerine uzandı; göğsü hızla yükselip alçalıyordu.

“Düşündüm de,” Kai, Sehun’a baktı. “Bir gece daha alabilir miyim?”

Sehun’un dudaklarında bir gülümseme belirdi. Kai sırıtarak karşılık verdi. Bakışı başka bir şey anlatıyordu. İkisi de bunun sadece tek geceyle kalmayacağını biliyordu. O şarkıya uyumluydu.

“Cık. Sen zayıfsın. Başka bir raunt istiyorum.” Sehun yatakta doğrulduğunda Kai’yi şaşırtmıştı.

“Hah, biraz da yarına saklayalım.” Kai, Sehun’u aşağıya çekti ve hırsla öpmeye başladı.

“Senden gerçekten hoşlandığımı biliyorsun, değil mi?”

Sehun biraz sıcaklık için ona sarıldı. “Biliyorum.”

“Sevgililer Günün kutlu olsun Sehun.”

“…Çoktan 15’i oldu.”

** _The END._ **


End file.
